Showered in Love
by KittyKatz009
Summary: Sometimes you just need a shower to put you at ease. Written for EdWin Smut Week 2018. Day 1: Shower


"Remind me again why we had our wedding in Central?" Ed asked as he and Winry made their way to their room in the hotel.

"Because Resembool was too small to host all of the guests. That, and there was more protection for the Emperor of Xing in Central," she reminded as they finally stopped in front of their door.

"I don't remember inviting him," Ed grumbled, fishing in his pocket for the key.

"Come on Ed, you know that you would have been sad if he _didn't_ show up. And think, Roy's wedding gift was to foot the dining bill for tonight," she reminded with a smirk.

"Poor bastard doesn't know what's coming," Edward laughed, recalling the bills that Ling and Lan Fan had accrued on their first visit to Amestris. "Finally!" he exclaimed with the key in hand. He quickly unlocked the door, pushing it open to reveal an extravagant suite paid for by none other than Armstrong. The bed looked wonderfully plush with the tables beside it filled with lit candles, giving the room a very romantic ambience. Ed grabbed Winry's wrist, pulling her back into him as she started to enter the room.

"Ed? What gives?" she asked, eyebrow quirking. A small squeal escaped her as he crouched down and lifted her into his arms without warning, a smile on his face.

"Have to carry my bride through the threshold," he murmured and a shiver ran down her spine as he carried her into the room. The door shut with a resounding click and they both sighed in relief. As fun as the wedding reception had been, they were thankful to get away from their overbearing friends. Ed placed Winry on the ground softly, leaning in to give her a small yet passionate kiss, one she eagerly returned. Before they could get too carried away, she pulled away, which made him groan lowly. He really wanted to continue, yet he was hesitant. During their engagement they really hadn't crossed over into the territory of lovers. There had been some intense make out sessions that left them wanting more as well as teasing touches, but nothing that went actually below the belt. They had decided that they wanted to follow tradition in this aspect and wait until their wedding night to give each other over to pleasure. The thought scared the hell out of Ed, however; what if he disappointed her? He knew that he had been building up this night in his head since they made their decision, and he was pretty sure that she had been too, so what if he didn't live up to her expectations?

"Ed? Can you unzip me?" she asked quietly, turning her back toward him and moving her hair over her shoulder. "I really want to get out of this dress; it reeks of champagne." Paninya had gotten a little heavy-handed with the alcohol during the reception and had accidentally spilled it down the front of her dress. Luckily, she was able to get the stain out earlier, otherwise her best friend would have felt her wrath.

"Y-yeah," he choked out, stepping toward her and slowly tugging the dress down with shaky hands.

"Are you okay Ed?" she asked, looking over her shoulder with a cocked eyebrow. She could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. Was he just as wound tight as she was?

"I'm fine," he replied gruffly and she rolled her eyes in response. Why did she think he would say anything more? This was coming from the man who yelled his proposal to her in alchemic terms at the train station before leaving for months. When it came to expressing his feelings she knew that she was going to have to coax them out of him.

"There you go," he whispered as he finally got the zipper completely undone. She let the dress pool at her ankles leaving her in only a lacy pair of panties and a strapless bra to match. She turned around fully and he gulped, eyes roaming over her ethereal figure. Her hair was lightly curled instead of pin straight as normal and it cascaded down her back and splayed over her shoulders. The bra cupped her breasts perfectly and the panties were just opaque enough to hide her from his curious stare and oh God did he want to see the treasure that was beneath.

"You're so beautiful, Winry," he said, a hand lifting to lightly caress at her cheek. She leaned into his palm and could feel his racing pulse.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ed? Your pulse is erratic right now," she questioned, her hand reaching out to grip the one that was hanging lifelessly by his side and pulled it to her hip.

"I-I'm just nervous," he admitted finally, tracing his fingers listlessly against the skin of her hip. She hummed in agreement.

"I know what you mean," she smiled. "But that's okay. We don't have to rush anything."

"Are you sure?" he asked. He really wanted to make this night special for the both of them.

"Absolutely. I actually really want to take a shower. Paninya really did a number on me with all that liquor," she laughed, detangling herself from his hold. "But, you are more than welcome to join me, if you would like," she whispered in his ear as she stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek before walking past him to the ensuite, undoing her bra as she went and shimming out of her panties, leaving her bare ass to taunt him. His throat was dry; she was such a seductress. The sound of water hitting the tile set him into motion, pieces of his suit being tossed about the room haphazardly until he entered the bathroom bare as the day he was born.

"I'm glad you decided to join me," Winry murmured, grabbing his wrist and leading him into the shower with her. The water felt cool against his burning skin as he took in the sight of his wife completely naked before him. His fantasies didn't hold a candle compared to how beautiful she looked; her breasts were plump and begging to be touched and as his eyes traveled lower he saw a small nest of blonde curls peeking out from the apex of her thighs. By the hooded gaze and lip caught between her teeth, he could tell she was surveying his body as well, taking in the sight of his member erect and weeping for her.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," he moaned as her hand trailed up and down his chest, mapping out every ridge and plane of it. He pulled her tight against him, his mouth fitting to hers and swallowing the gasp of surprise that escaped her. His tongue edged out against her lips and she let him in, her fingers weaving in his hair as she yanked the tie out of it, freeing his blonde locks. His hands traced up and down her sides as he swallowed her moans, eyes closing in bliss.

"Ed please… touch me," she cried out as they parted for air. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, loving the blush that had made its home on her cheeks. Shaky hands slid up her sides until he was cupping her breasts and the sounds she made as he palmed at them and tentatively pulled at her hardening nipples went straight to his dick, making it stiffer.

"Please Ed, I need you!" she keened, head lolling to the side as she stood on her tiptoes to rub against him, trying to relieve the burning in her thighs. He froze as she slid against him, trying his hardest not to come right then and there.

"W-Winry wait," he choked out, his hands moving to her shoulders and lightly pushing himself back. The look of hurt and confusion on her face made him want to bash his head against the wall.

"D-do you not want me?" she asked timidly, arms moving to wrap around her chest protectively. Did he change his mind?

"Oh fuck Win- yes I do want you!" he exclaimed, trying to coax her arms down. "It-it's just that I really don't want our first time to be in the shower," he admitted with a blush as his fingers tangled with hers. She blinked up at him before a small smile crossed her face.

"You adorable idiot," she laughed, leaning up to kiss him gently. "All you had to do was say so; I don't mind waiting until we are done." She started to pull away to reach for the shampoo, but he tugged her back to him.

"Just because I don't want to go all the way now doesn't mean I don't want to get more acquainted with your body," he whispered lowly in her ear, his hand making a trail down her stomach, which tightened with want.

"Are you sure?" she asked breathlessly, rubbing her thighs together in anticipation.

"I'm sure. Besides, I-I could use some practice," he replied, kissing a trail from her ear to her lips as his fingers twisted her curls gently, causing her to whimper.

"Oh God please Ed," she choked out as his other hand returned to her breast. Taking her sounds as encouragement, he slowly slid his fingers into her folds. He hazily tried to recall some of the advice that Havoc had given him about the female body, but it was hard to think with the feeling of warmth on his fingers as he carefully moved around, fingers passing up and down lightly.

"Shit!" Winry cried, spine straightening as his finger brushed against her clit. The sound made him freeze and he looked at her worriedly.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, panicked as he tried to withdraw his hand, but her hand flew down to his, pinning his wrist in place.

"No! Please do it again!" she whined, fingernails digging into his skin. He looked at her skeptical but repeated the motion and was rewarded with a delicious moan. He continued to run his finger against the small nub in small back and forth motions, documenting the sounds she made.

"Cir-circles Ed," she moaned out and he complied. She crashed her mouth against his, tongue twisting with his viciously as he continued his ministrations. His other hand toyed with her nipple, loving the sounds she was making as he lightly tugged at it. The water mixing with the moisture between her legs was an interesting combination, but it also made it extremely slippery, so when she shifted slightly, he wasn't prepared for his hand to slip back farther than he intended, his middle finger sliding partially into her.

"Oh fuck," he moaned as curses spilled from her lips. Her walls instantly hugged his finger, begging him to slide in all the way, and who was he to deny her? If she reacted this way to a single finger, he could only imagine what it would feel like to be inside her. His dick twitched at the thought.

"Move Ed, please," she cried, lifting her hips minutely. He pulled his hand back slightly before sinking back into her until he was knuckle deep, still fascinated by the way her walls clenched at him. He continued the movements, setting a small rhythm as their mouths met once again. Her hands clawed at his biceps, the small bite of pain from her nails turning him on even more.

"M-more," she whimpered and he added another finger as he kissed down her neck, nipping at it lightly before licking at it. One of her hands left his bicep and traveled down his body.

"Oh shit Winry," he groaned against her neck as her hot little palm wrapped around him, stroking him lightly. He wasn't going to even be able to last a minute with her outside of the shower if she kept that up! He gently nudged her hand away, pulling away from her neck where a small mark began to form from his kisses and bites.

"E-Ed?" she panted, eyes hooded with pleasure.

"Let me focus on you. If you keep that up, I'll come right now. And I want to, no need to make you come before I do. Before we have sex," he said to her before crashing his mouth against hers again, his hand picking up the pace. The hand that was on his dick was now tangled in his hair, tugging sharply when he hit a sweet spot in her. When she broke the kiss to breathe he continued his path from earlier until his lips and tongue were toying with her nipples, making them harder than they had been.

"God I'm close!" she cried, her hips meeting his hand thrust for thrust. He slid another finger in, earning him another moan and cry of his name. He crooked his fingers slightly as he thrusted in again and he could feel her stiffen slightly.

"There! Again!" she pleaded and he repeated the movement over and over, dragging his fingers against the spot that had her writhing against his palm. He bit down gently on her nipple as he thrusted his fingers in roughly and he felt her clamp down on him, a scream tearing from her throat.

"I'm coming Ed!" she cried, eyes closing and back arching as she spasmed around him. He pulled away from her breast, watching the look of bliss on her face as she milked his now still fingers. He peppered kissed on her cheek as she came down from her high, her body slumping against his as she panted.

"That was hot," he murmured in her ear as he slid his hand out of her, loving the small whimper that escaped her at the loss of contact. Her eyes were slightly crossed as she opened them, a huge grin splitting her face.

"Believe me, it felt amazing," she reassured as she kissed him languidly. As they parted he reached for the shampoo, but was confused when the stream of water was cut off suddenly.

"Winry?" he questioned.

"The shower can wait. There are more pressing issues to attend to," she smirked, gesturing to his still hard member. He grinned, following her as she led him out of the bathroom and toward the bed. He still was worried about messing up, but he was eager to finally make love to his wife. And from the look on her face as she pulled him into the bed, the sentiment was mutual.


End file.
